Talk:Ectobiology
The paradox clone article has been merged into this one. The talk page for paradox clone was retained here. Post-scratch relations Wait a minute - when John created the paradox clones, he mixed the genetic material of the post-scratch players to create the pre-scratch players. When he sent them back in time to become themselves, they were sent on meteors and traveled through the portals to their respective times. It was clarified by Rose that, during a scratch, Skaia merely uses the energy of the Beat Mesa to rearrange the locations of the players as they travel back in time; therefore, they're still the exact same set of people in the post- and pre-scratch universes. Even before Rose's explanation, it was still hinted at by Doc Scratch when he was talking about the pre-scratch trolls causing their Scratch. The ancestors realized that their session was not the one in which they were created; hence, it was destiny for them to cause the scratch. Karkat would then create all the players for both troll sessions in his session. The post-scratch paradox clone chart provided in this article is innaccurate because he says that, just because the pre-scratch players appeared before the post-scratch players, they are the parents. This is wrong because nothing has changed, ectobiologically speaking. There will be no ectobiologist in the post-scratch session because there is no need for one; everything has already been done for them. I would also like to remove the "grandmother" relating post-scratch Dad and Jane. It doesn't make any sense, because, again, Jane cannot be related by means of "normal" biology to anyone unless she has a child, and cannot be related "ectobiologically" to anyone who wasn't an Sburb player at one time because she wasn't in the pre-scratch session and there will be no ectobiology in the post-scratch session. So, I'm requesting permission to fix the image to prevent any confusion. Thank you for reading. Jazztasm 16:17, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes we know all that stuff about how the scratch works, the chart doesn't contradict that, I think you need to re-read it because you seem confused about what it actually says. The Light6 16:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I did misread the section about the descendants, but the grandmother part is still inaccurate. Jazztasm 19:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Just to point this out in case you didn't see it, the grandma thing has been clarfified in the section below. Jane is the ectobiological mother of Poppop Crocker, Poppop crocker is the genetic father of Dad (unless some sort of unmentioned adoption was involved, see talk section below). 15:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Dad (Post-scratch) Jane didn't have any kids, but pre-scratch she grew up as Nanna, and had kids John, Jade, and Dad. So: * if Dad Egbert and Dad Crocker are genetically identical, then Dad Crocker is genetically Jane's son; or * if Dad Crocker is instead genetically Poppop's kid, then Dad Crocker is genetically her grandson, and the chart can be read as accurate in spite of Jane's total abstention from kid-having behaviors. EskayFlying (talk) 06:49, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :One common idea is that Dad was adopted which would make his biological relationship to the Crocker-Egberts irrelevant, but assuming that he is related and B1 Dad is Nanna's son and B2 Dad is Poppop's son, that makes B1 Dad the uncle to B2 Dad (or inversely B2 Dad the nephew of B1 Dad). :It is also possible that Nanna's husband had a sister and that in B2, Poppop married that sister which would not only make the Dads uncle/nephews but also half-brothers. The Light6 (talk) 07:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I personally think Dad must be related to Colonel Sassacre somehow (genetically), because they look alot alike. So my personal favourit theory is that Dad was adopted by Poppop/Nanna and is actually Sassacre's paradox clone. Trouble with that is ofcourse that usually only sburb players are part of the whole paradox clone thing, but I guess he could also be just a normal descendent of Sassacre. That would explain why he is identical in both universes despite having different "parents". Although, I guess a scenario like TheLight6 described it could potentially result in two almost identical persons because of the same genetic linages being involved in different ways. Still I find it highly suspicious that Dad is basically the same guy in both universes and looks like a carbon copy of Sassacre. 15:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC) : Perhaps we should refrain from presuming to know anything for sure about Dad's existence, and perhaps add question marks or "presumably"s to the ectobiology relations chart? 18:19, February 25, 2015 (UTC)